


A Bottled Rose With Rum

by Minicakekitty



Series: Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Letter, Light Angst, M/M, Rose - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minicakekitty/pseuds/Minicakekitty
Summary: Chase drowns his sorrows in alcohol regularly after his divorce with Stacy.However, after a heavy drinking and sobbing session, a(n attractive) stranger mysteriously shows up out of nowhere and seems to have an immediate fondness toward the sobbing alcoholic.
Relationships: Chase Brody & Darkiplier
Series: Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143644
Kudos: 2





	A Bottled Rose With Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk sad dad be sad as fuck.  
> Also, little warning, there is a mentioned of Chase throwing up.

Chase sniffled, his head on the kitchen counter and several empty bottles of various alcohols surrounding him.

* * *

Once again, Chase had decided to try and drown his sorrows in alcohol. This was not an uncommon occurrence for the depressed male and his drinking problem was most certainly the reason why he was broke. This wasn’t even his house. It was a friend’s house. A friend who had kindly offered Chase a place to stay after he got evicted from his home. He’d promised to cut his drinking habit when he moved in, but had secretly been buying alcohol regardless. And drinking. _A lot_. 

* * *

After having his usual drunken sob session, he slowly got up. He stood and clutched the counter as the world seemed to lurch. He groaned and stumbled over to the kitchen sink. His chest heaved and before he knew it, the stench of vomit filled his nose. He grimaced and turned the tap with shaking hands. 

He tried to stand again, but his legs were shaking and couldn’t hold him up. His legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor, slumping against the cabinets with a choked sob. He began to cry again, his words slurred as he begged for his wife not to leave him and to let him see his kids again. He heard a dull ringing in his ears, but he was too busy drunkenly sobbing to notice. 

“Dear, dear, dear... You really cannot take care of yourself without assistance, can you?” A calm voice said, sounding near but echoing as if it was coming from afar as well as right next to him. Chase heaved out a sob, sniveling and whimpering as he muttered his wife’s name repeatedly. His vision was swimming as he stared at the wall, his eyes glazed over with tears.

“Now, now. It’s alright.” The voice said and Chase’s world shifted, feeling like someone was picking him up. His head lolled a little, looking at the stranger. 

* * *

The stranger seemed to be wearing a formal black suit, which Chase might have deemed odd if he had been in a sober state of mind. His skin was grey and his hair was black. He had a neatly kept stubble-ish beard that framed his jawline quite nicely. But what was most noticeable about the stranger was the strange blue and red aura that seemed to flicker around him. It seemed to be the only thing that gave him any colour.

* * *

Chase figured it was just his imagination and that he was having a hallucination. He sniffled and whimpered. The stranger softly shushed him, giving off a calming vibe to Chase. The stranger softly smiled and carried Chase to his room. He cleaned Chase up and tucked him in as a mother would with their child. 

“Rest now. Everything will be okay when you wake up, I promise. Sleep.” The stranger insisted. Chase sniffled, trying his best to make out the stranger’s features as his eyes became heavy.

“Who are you?” He mumbled as his words slurred. 

“A friend. Perhaps more... someday.” The stranger replied, softly. He smiled and brushed some hair from Chase’s face. Chase leaned into the touch as sleep pulled at his eyes.

“Rest. Don’t worry. You’ll see me again sooner.” The stranger assured Chase.

“Promise?” Chase sleep muttered and the stranger gave a warm chuckle.

“I promise.” He confirmed Chase sniffled and his eyes finally closed, drifting off to sleep before long. He could've sworn he felt the stranger kiss his brow and wish him goodnight.

Chase Brody, for the first time since his divorce, fell asleep with a smile on his face and had pleasant dreams all through the night.

* * *

When Chase awoke the next morning, he sat up in shock when he realised, he didn’t have a hangover. He looked around his room in confusion, his memories of the previous night still fuzzy and blurred. He could remember someone talking to him and comforting him as they took him to bed, but the rest was all a big blur to him. He scratched his beard absentmindedly, trying to recall what happened. Then he remembered something.

“Crap! The bottles!” He exclaimed and scrambled out of bed, tripping a little as he raced to his door. He threw it open and sprinted to the kitchen. He skidded into the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair in shock. All the bottles from his night of drinking were gone and in their place was a single red rose that sat atop a letter with a fancy wax seal. 

Chase walked over and picked up the rose, looking at it in confusion. He looked at the letter and was shocked to see his name written in aesthetically pleasing cursive calligraphy with red ink. He gently placed the rose down and picked up the letter, hesitantly opening it.

* * *

> _Dear Chase,_  
>    
>  _I hope you find this letter well. In fact, I’m quite certain you will._  
>    
>  _Last night wasn’t one of your best, that was clear to see. But I did my best to assist you in the moment. I know that your divorce has been hard on you and your mental health. And I am here for you, as are quite a few others. Far more than you give credit for, believe me._  
>    
>  _Just know that: You are far more special than your ex-wife could ever comprehend._  
>    
>  _I am watching over you and I will always help you when I am needed most._  
>    
>  **_I promise._ **  
>    
>  _Your dear friend,_  
>  **_Darkiplier_ **

* * *

Chase read the letter over and over, getting slightly more emotional each time his did. Before long, he was quietly crying happy tears as he smiled. He picked up the rose and twirled it between his fingers, trying his best to recall the stranger's face from the night before.

“Darkiplier, huh...? Nice name.” Chase softly said. 

“Thank you.” The same voice from the previous night said, sounding very close to his ear. Chase spun around, but no one was there. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gazed at the rose in hand. 

  
It wasn’t going to wilt any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think this would be an okay ship.  
> I kinda vibe with it, not gonna lie.


End file.
